Barbarian Camps: Daily Player (Lab 6-10)
Simple Start First thing you should know about this page is it is for daily players whose Lab upgrades are above 6. The purpose is to have a place for people to stay; less unnecessary information. Rules For the Page #Only zero loss scenarios #All Lab upgrades will be even; And equal to the level of Barb camp you wish to raid. #Knights Combat Skill Points will use a Mathamatical Formula Barb*5 +50 = Combat Minimum. #If you test and it does not work please use "Strike through" and list your losses after (within same box). #*Please double check Knight & Lab upgrades first. #Color: If anything is in color it means that at least one person has tested other than the original poster #*{Red} - Reserved for Death! But, Only Zero Loss Scenarios allowed so NO RED! #*{Green} - Reserved for Speed! i.e. SC/C/HC (over 750 base speed) #*{Blue} - Reserved For Transportation Limitations! #*{Yellow} - Reserved For Food Raided Less Than Food Need! (Raid Army Only) #* *** Use asterisks to explain that Zero Losses could use fewer troops but not tested #List Active Guardian Using o10 for Lv.10 Ore, or w10 for Lv.10 Wood. Guardians Give less help than most people think! for now it should be left out. #Actual # of Raids per hour changes, but most experience just under 9 Raids per Hour or 212 per day. #For daily Players Please eliminate Barbarian Raids utilizing Lv.1-5 except in speed section. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Old Numbers + Some New 10 with Level 10 Upgrades Requre 100+ Knight for resonable troop amounts.Fletching From Main Page Note: (10) or (11) equeals Alternet Upgrades. Troop Requirements Level 6 This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp, and attack yields no losses. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording. Troop Requirements Level 7 This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp, and the attack yields no losses. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording. Troop Requirements Level 8 This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp, and the attack yields no losses. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording. Troop Requirements Level 9 This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp, and the attack yields no losses. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording. Troop Requirements Level 10 This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp, and the attack yields no losses. For level 10(?), list the troops lost. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording.